objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Zingan
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for making an edit to the Ice Cube page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Bumblebee the transformer (talk) 19:49, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Bumblebee the transformer (talk) 19:49, September 19, 2015 (UTC) will be watching you, so before editing, read the rules or you will be blocked! Continue to read fanfics or character pages on so you will know the characters from BFDI/II. If you like object shows, click here->http://battlefordreamisland.wikia.com/wiki/Battle_for_Dream_Island_Wiki for the BFDI wiki! Warning It's very sure you are under 13. You are doing some crap, pointless and stupid edits. I'm warning you right now, if you continue this, you will be banned for 5 days. - IB2995 (aka MLG noscoper 1987) My age: I am very sure I am 13 years old, you little warner! I am not doing some stupid edits! You are warning for no reason! And don't you ever say a "c" word again! Got it!? Wow Wow kid. The MLG noscoper thing was meant as a joke. You're banned now. Also, claiming you are an admin is not right. --Adminer (talk) 17:10, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Infinityblade2005, how dare you block me! You're under 13! Blocking me for stupid reasons! You're not an admin! Keep this up, you're blocked! why do you think I block you If you were actually 13, you would say sorry or something. But instead, you are telling me I should be block. Your edits are making the wiki look stupid. You would already know that, if you were 13. Here is what I want you to do. 1. Learn a lesson from your block. 2. Come back, be more mature. You really think that lying about being admin does anything. You clearly told TOG2 you are admin. You aren't. Seriously, are you even, uh. He's obviously lying that he's really 13. Also in the Canon Wiki, he even gave Cloudy176 (which is a Brueaucat or how you spell it) 2 warnings for warning him. And he even threaten that he will block Cloudy. And when I block him, he went to the Community Central Wikia and said that why did I block him and say that he will block me even that he's not an Admin and have been blocked. Then I reply back and said to him that how will he block me and is he even 13, he answer that he's really 13 and he will block me if he knows how to. Why I reply back and said did he even knows what sarcasm means, he answer as a no. Which he is obviously not 13 (I know that I've said it at the beginning of this sentence, but meh :/ ). Get rekt vandals ---> Don't press dis 13:40, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Yes, indeed. In fact, if you are 13 and don't know what sarcasm means, then the only solution is you have like Down Syndrome or something or your IQ is lower than standard. Anyways, I'm pretty sure the word "sarcasm" is in the 4th grade book, which now means something. Also, why can't Zingan stop behaving immature and just stop shouting. I disabled him editing the talk page, because he would probably do what he did to Cloudy176. Vv cephei a is starting to change his ways, so why can't this guy? Also, Zingan acts like he is even younger than Petr.kasuba.12 and Vv cephei a. Yo, my name is jeff P.S This page will be protected for a short while to prevent vandalism and also bad msgs 6:08 PM EST, September 21, 2015 Literally, my 4 year old bro is smarter than you. You DIDN'T even know what sarcasm means. Also, Vv is 10 years old, (or 9 i forgot) Petr is 7 - 10 years old. Seeing you makes Vv cephei a smarter on wikia. Bro, give me my sauce (plz don't spam me here) 09:20, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Damn there's like 46 people attacking a single kid's talk page. We (somewhat) fell kinda bad for him right now. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 10:15, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Nobody can be sure whether Zingan is actually 13 or not by being told. You have to analyse the person's maturity level, meaning Zingan must be slighty retarded if he is actually 13. He's probably at the standard age a person is this immature, like 7 or 8 years old from what I can find. You can't be very sure whether someone is 13 if someone tells you they are 13. If they act like a 7 year old, then they are either a bit retarded, or simply just 7 years old Yo my name is Jeff, this is me mailbox. 07:02, September 22, 2015 (EST) This account is Reopened His new account: Click here